User blog:Major Sloan/Works-In-Progress
Major Sloan has taken on a few tasks here at the wiki, here you'll find an overview. New Articles These are some articles that I put up. They remain similar to the original form as of this writing; a trip to history pages can reveal to what extent. *Credits I'm developing tables to cover the credits of the shows completely. A journey of 1,000 miles… *Home Video Releases A sore subject for bionic fans, find the bad news here. I also created the category for it - this grew out of the DiscoVision releases getting attention and talk, yet there was no overview of the larger issue. *Lifting Body - an article on the type of aircraft in which Steve Austin has his accident. There's a lot of mustard to cut through on this topic, and this article is the knife. There are many pictures. *Bionic Sounds - an article on the sound effects used to motivate displays of bionic abilities. Probably one of the most remembered aspects of the shows, it certainly deserved an article. *Airdates - an effort to grapple with the schedule of the shows, right now it's simply the two shows collated by airdate, with the movies too. *Crossovers - more list than article at this point, collecting all joint appearances of Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers. Fans of the thwarted bionic romance (for the 70's, anyway) can gnash their teeth here. *The Six Million Dollar Man (Original Television Soundtrack) - There was one for The Bionic Woman, so here's the obligatory compliment, albeit mostly bad news. Hoping for an expansion someday. Oliver Nelson rocks! *'Season Articles': a series of overviews of each Season of the two bionic shows, as well as an overview of the telefilm period. These articles allow some perspective on the evolution of the two shows, the changes in personnel and approach, as well as some running characters and themes. Technically 'The Bionic Woman' ones were stubs; find them after in the Up From a Stub section. :*Pilot Telefilms :*The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 1 :*The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 2 :*The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 3 :*The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 4 :*The Six Million Dollar Man: Season 5 Up From a Stub Articles that were a "stub", i.e. a placeholder with minimal content, when I came along and started trouble. *The Deadly Replay - since this episode revisits the pilot telefilm on its own terms, it's always been a big water cooler talk episode, tragically the article was undernourished when I found it. Since TMATD used footage from this, it's the twist in the möbius loop of the pilot re-edit. *The Bionic Woman: Season 1 - Really these belong above; I created the SMDM Season Pages and took a break, Paul put up stubs for these while I was resting on my laurels - the content is all me (90% as of this writing). My scholarly integrity forbids me from overlooking the fact that they were not "new articles" however. *The Bionic Woman: Season 2 *The Bionic Woman: Season 3 Projects I've been working on a few things generally: *'Adding episode boxes'. The concise format which shows pertinent credits and other data is being implemented slowly by wikia contributors– Update: between Karen and I this got done finally. *'Adding production boxes'. I've created a new template for crew and other production personnel. This is long overdue. *'Credits' I have a new project, creating a Credits page. This will probably be broken up later, for now consolidated. *'Animations.' I've brought in some animated gifs to help communicate certain information that's hard to convey with a stlll. *'Gutters and Galleries'. Use of images on some pages is unruly to say the least. To restore some sanity, I've been moving images on pages with too many pix into galleries, and added a gutter to separate flush left pix from the body copy. Note: this is now largely obviated by some backend coding that now does the gutter around pictures auto-magically. The galleries are done, but they sometime run up against the infobox if the article is short and pictures many. Unfortunately, this is a common phenomenon. Perhaps migrating these pictures out... somewhere. Hmmm.... *'Character pages' I've taken under my wing memorable characters, or those from important episodes, to try and get the character pages up to a point where it's functioning as a resource. Both building up the stubs, and added character templates, improving pictures, writing mini bios, the works. *'SMDM/BW citation purge' Czechout, it was nothing personal. This very effective approach over at memory alpha was too unwieldy here, and didn't have the backend support they did. It was a redlink hell. So, after a discussion and consensus, I have at this point removed 99% of them from the wiki. Now the wanted pages list can be used again. *'Copy editing'. Who doesn't? Aside from correcting errors of fact, I spend some time on layout, grammar and logical structuring. But who doesn't? *'Preserving memory'. This is a tough one. It's really the reason I'm here, yet memory needs to be corroborated to be a reliable resource. In general, these shows had an impact on me as a young guy, and I feel obliged to preserve that impact, particularly in light of the disadvantage the shows have, so long as they are denied a Region 1 Home Video release. This is on top of the problem of revisionism brought on by the syndication changes: the "series reassignment surgery" was problematic; the pilot telefilms' reediting was an affront in the days when Han Solo still shot first. Even if a release should be forthcoming, it would be a lot to hope for that these early changes (now 30 years past) would be reversed or revisited. This leaves the preservation of TV history squarely on the fans. *'Not disappearing'. Lol! We need more contributors here, in case you hadn't noticed, and in the meantime can ill afford to lose anyone. Sadly we all have lives we must attend to, so hobbies often take a back seat to, like, paid things. Nevertheless, I want to see this stuff get done, so I'm not off the hook. ---- Spy on the wikia happenings: http://bionic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Statistics Keep score: Category:Blog posts